1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack, which is capable of preventing a plurality of battery modules from being abnormally assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are widely applied in portable devices and electric vehicles (EVs) or hybrid vehicles (HVs) driven by electric driving sources. In electric vehicles, in order to obtain a desired output power level for secondary batteries, a plurality of battery cells are connected to each other to be used as a power source.
To this end, a battery module is formed using a plurality of battery cells and a plurality of battery modules are combined with each other to form a battery pack to be used as the power source.
However, because the respective battery cells may not be the same with each other in view of their respective charge and discharge characteristics, cell balancing is performed, for example, during charging and discharging. In this regard, battery modules including a battery pack should be accurately combined with each other to achieve accurate cell balancing.